Great new and water fun
by BlueEyedMe
Summary: Shuna made me promise not to tell the tribe the great news I just found out. And on the way back to the Holt Chitter and Kimo pranks me. More specific info inside
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own ElfQuest or its characters. That honour is all Richard and Wendy Pini.  
>I simple enjoy writing stories about the lovely elves and co.<p>

I've rated the story M to be safe.

The story is told from Dart's point of view and is mostly about Dart and Kimo's bond as soulbrothers and lovemates.  
>Please bear with me if the characters are out of character.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Great news and water fun<strong>

* * *

><p>Jumping over a root, as I track my way back to the Holt, my mind wander. Visiting Shuna and Bee in their human den was nice and what a surprise they had! Shuna is with cub. This will be great news to the Holt - Especially Leetah and Cutter. Though, Shuna made me promise not to tell any about it yet. She wishes to visit the tribe accompanied by Bee to tell the tribe the good news.<p>

I'm happy for them, and I can't help but wonder if it will be a girl or boy – or one of each like Leetah's Sunstream and Ember.

Slowing down then I near the river, I snap out of my musings. The river's flow mildly but it splashes the water up and against the stones within it, making the stones slippery. This I have tested myself on my way to Shuna's den, which nearly resulted in an unwillingly bath.

Giving a weak smile at the memory, I make my way toward the first stone. After taking measure of the stone's slippery surface, I jump for it. I quickly proceed with the next two stones in the same manner to end at the other side of the river bend.

Well, that went smoothly.

In my silent self praise, the thudding of paws against the ground suddenly catches my attention. I just about turn to the direction of said noise, before the rustling of leaves reveal a gray wolf along with my younger sister Chitter.

I quickly recognise the wolf to be my soulbrother Kimo, and I greet them with a smile. In time with my relations though, Chitter have jumped from Kimo's back and towards me. Getting ready to catch her for, what I assume to be a hug, I spread my arms open for her to launch into, all the while my smile widens at her childish antics.

'' Hello Dart! '', Chitter shouts out to me in mid-jump. Surprisingly she does not land into my awaiting arms, but in front of me. My smile slips from my lips when I realise Chitter's real intention too late, and she gives me a shove into the water.

I let out a yelp, quickly followed by a gasp as I break the water's surface and end up underwater. Spluttering, I surface to the merry laughter of my younger sister and soulbrother, who have shifted back into his elf-form.

As fast as possibly, I climb out of the water. Dripping wet I can't help but to stare disbelieving at the duo. They both stops laughing for a few seconds then they take in the look of bewilderment etched onto my facial features before they laugh out loud again.

'' Ha-ha! You look like a drowned rat! '' Chitter, loud as ever, comment on my, no doubt, not so graceful state. Judging by Kimo's snicker, he seems to agree with her comment.

Without warning for neither of them I swiftly get off the ground and run at them with a smirk shaping my lips. I put on a smirk. Chitter squeals and tails it in the direction of the Holt and safety of our dam.

Kimo tails it too, knowing if I get a hold of him he'll possibly get a bath similar to mine. I wouldn't do it to Chitter though – she's too little for the river's flow however mildly it may seem to be, but that doesn't mean I can't scare her with the thought thereof.

I make Kimo my pray of choice and use the strength in my legs to jump for Kimo, succeeding in winding my arms around his waist. This results us to tumble to a stop on the grass-blanketed ground of the forest.

Yelping my soulbrother tries to get away from my persistent, wet grip, all too knowing of my intentions, but I keep my grip strong.

Getting a solid grip on him, I hoist him over my shoulder and trace the way back to the river. We near the river which causes Kimo to struggle more at the sound of the flowing water that he will end up in eventually.

'' Ha-ha, I don't see you laughing now soulbrother '' I state with laughter clear in my voice as I near the river bend.

'' Ahh! Dart – wait! No! ''

I stop at the edge of the river for a second before throwing Kimo into the water. A shuddering gasp escapes him when he is thrown into the water. When he surfaces he is met with more water splashed against him then I jump into the water with him.

'' Dart! '' Is the merry complaint I receive.

It does not take long for our bodies to become accustomed to the water's temperature with our tumbling within it. Deciding my need for more warmth I wind my arms around my soulbrother's waist and tuck him close against my body. Kimo embrace me back with one arm, where after he touches our foreheads together tenderly. In time with this, his other hand's fingers skims the outer shell of my ear and then threads into my long, curly and wet thus slightly tangled hair.

I give a small pleased sound at the caress and tighten my hold around him, and then I let my right hand run up his back, dragging the wet material in its wake.

'' Your clothes are wet, Kimo. ''

My soulbrother grins at my obvious observation. '' As are yours, brother. ''

:: Better get them off then, hmm? :: I give Kimo a little squeeze, the signal for us to untangle, and I climb up from the river and turns back around to help up Kimo too.

Kimo gives me a tender smile and accept my hand to get out of the water. I reply with one of my own. As soon as we are on dry land again, I take a hold of his hand and steers him towards a moss covered spot hidden by bushes.

When we arrive at the spot, I raise a hand to trace the length of Kimo's dark ponytail. Raising the other hand I untie his hair form its blue band and lets it fall onto his back.

Kimo, meanwhile, tugs off my headband easily, before his hands moves to free my torso from the wet material hiding it. To help him out I raise my arms, letting him pull it over my head with some difficulty seeing as the cloth is wet and stuck onto my armband, whose is also removed in the process.

It all finds their place on the bushes to dry in the late summer night's warmth alongside with his hair band.

When lowering my arms I tug off his headband then his armbands. His belt is next – losing it, I toss it onto a bush.

My soulbrother travels his hand up my arm. In response I eagerly pull the wet cloth from his body. And we both fights to getting my pants off.

Each, we take pull off our shoes and then off goes our loincloth. We seek together again between the now red and blue coloured bushes.

Lowering ourselves, we slowly let our hands travel the lengths of each other's body, caressing what we come across with soft, tender strokes. I cup Kimo's face between my hands, and softly caress his cheeks with my thumbs, rolling the pads of my thumbs from his cheekbones and to the apple of his cheeks. At the same time Kimo slides his hands up along my sides, skimming across my ribs and travels further up to massage my shoulders and arms, before they take the journey down my back.

The murmur of names and pleased sounds escape us both, as we show our love for each other through touch.

Manoeuvring us around till Kimo lies underneath my own body, I lean down to nip tenderly at the soft skin of his neck. Kimo rewards me with a moan and bares his neck for me. I give a throaty groan at the sight and nip and lick the bared throat of my soulbrother and move my hands into Kimo's hair, feeling the wetness of his black stresses – My own hair spills over my shoulder to lie onto his chest and neck. In response to my teasing of his neck, his slim fingers caressing my chest and skims across my nipples.

Chitter, jumping out of nowhere, lands on my back, knocking me down into Kimo and winds us both. She's laughing loud and merry as she sits upon me.

'' I found you! ''

Regaining out breath, Kimo is the one to answer my younger sister '' Indeed you did, young Chitter. ''

'' Father wanted to use think-talk to ask you home to the Holt! Always think-talk! But no, I find you for father! '' She explains grinning brightly.

Realising the colours of the sky has gotten brighter, promising the rising sun to alight the coming day. It also means for the tribe to sleep.

'' Go tell father you found us beloved sister.'' I smile at her. '' Chitter jumps up and races towards the Holt, her laugher fills the air as she runs. My adorable sister, she has so much energy and is louder than any other cubling that have been born in the tribe. It is no wonder my sire and dam is tired after the night is over.

Kimo and I rise from the moss-covered ground and gather our, still slightly wet, clothes and run naked with our bundles of clothes towards the Holt. We don't bother with pulling it on before we journey home since it is still wet and we'll be taking it off anyway for sleep when we reach our den.

I lose the grip on my bundle of cloth and stops to gather it back up. My soulbrother just laughs and runs ahead.

:: See you at the den Dyrr! :: Is the playful sending he gives me while he continue run towards our shared den.

Finally I've gather my dropped pieces of cloth, my lips form a smile at the use of my soulname and runs after him.

...

* * *

><p>I hope you liked the story. I'm not sure if I should continue it though. So please share your thoughts, whatever it be praises or constructive critique as I wish to know what I does good and what I should work on to get better at writing.<p>

Also, I apologies for grammar mistakes and other possibly mistakes in the sentences' structure.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay, so after, like a year?, I've finally decided to write again. And it just so happens to be a 2nd. chapter to Great new and water fun.

* * *

><p>Decicated to Rose<p>

* * *

><p>My mind is muddled by sleep, as it registers movements of the body beside me. Sleepily I try to blink open my eyes to see the cause of the disturbance, only to be assaulted by the sun's harsh glare and forced to close them again. Scrunching up my nose I mumble my displeasure to find it to be the middle of daytime. Then I realize what woke me from my sleep and grumbles.<p>

A hand is placed over my twisting eyelashes to shield for the sun and it's thumb strokes gently against the side of my forehead. I sigh with content. Lazily my fingers slides up the arm connected to the sun-blocking hand and caresses lightly.

Sleep overpowers my mind and I find myself drifting back to sleep with fingers running tenderly through my hair as the last my mind registers before it succumbs to sleep yet again.

When I wake again the sun is setting and it's time to get up. Stretching, I turn to tell exactly this to my soulbrother, only to realize that he is not there beside me.

I still for a moment, wondering if Kimo left the den the first time I woke. It would not be the first time I find him gone before the night is to come. Sighing, I gather my cloths and take it on.

Climbing down from our tree, I find Treestump braiding Clearbrook's beautiful long hair and my sister Chitter trying the patience of our father and causing the remaining of the tribe to laugh. Giving a small chuckle, I watch Chitter running and jumping, with father at her heals as he tries to steal back his cloth so he can dress.

My attention shift from my little sister and her antics to seek out Kimo, but I do not see him.

:: Kimo? ::

Then he does not reply, I frown and go to Newstar, hoping she might be able to tell me where he is.

''Newstar'' I greet my oldest friend with a smile.

She is sitting on the moss covered ground, her slim fingers runs through her golden hair to uncurl it's knots. Looking up at me she smiles back.

'' Dart, '' she nods her golden head in greeting, ''A mild night tonight, no? ''

I sit down beside her and gently help her untangle her long hair.

'' It is, '' I reply as I struggle with a knot in her hair, doing my best not to pull it, '' Have you seen Kimo? ''

'' Has he left you to sleep for yourself again, my friend?'' Newstar laughs; as she remembers a time she had awoken to see her son sleeping beside her in her own den and the worried face of Dart, who woke up to find him gone.

I laugh along with her, the memories of last time clear in my mind. I run my hands through her hair again, looking for more to untangle.

'' He went to see to Shuna and Bee. '' Newstar says, interrupting my thoughts. '' He should be back soon.'' She adds with a smile.

:: Thank you :: My silent thought goes to her.

We get the last of her hair untangled in comfortable silence, simple enjoying each other's silent company, with my beloved sister's laugher and chatter in the background.

Scanning the Holt, I see my father has had luck with getting his cloth and dressing, before I set out to meet up with Kimo.

I do not have to wander far, only down to the river from yesterday, before I see not only my soulbrother, but Shuna and Bee also.

'' Dart! '' Shuna shouts out to me, when she sees me. Bee is holding an arm around her shoulders and as they walk towards me. Kimo strolling along in his wolf form on her other side.

Shuna untangles from Bee and gather me in a hug full of joy, before Bee again has his arm around his mage. His eyes are shining with joy and love as he looks at Shuna. He looks from Shuna and greets me with a small, almost shy, smile, which I return.

I go to Kimo and pat his head before I tug his ear, as a punishment for leaving me by myself. Grabbing his fur, I fling myself up onto his back and we backtrack my steps back to the Holt.

Just as we arrive, Chitter jumps down from a tree and onto Kimo's back. Her laughter is, as always, loud and she gives a howl of triumph. We are quickly met with the rest of the tribe as soon they lay eyes upon the chief's human-daughter. Cutter and Leetah take turns to embrace their daughter.

'' Mother, father, I – we,'' Shuna says and then correct herself as she looks at Bee, '' …have great news! I'm with child! With cub!''

Leetah, with tears of joy, embraces Shuna tightly.

'' I'm so happy for you my daughter '' she tells her, through a happy sob. '' And you, Bee. You'll be the sire of my daughter's cub. I can't express my joy enough for you both.''

Just as Cutter was about to speak, Treestump turns till Bee and gives him a claps on the back.

'' Good going, lad!'' He says merrily and the tribe joins in with merry laugher and well wishes for the couple, before they howl along with the tribes wolves.

I can barely stop laughing at Cutter's surprised expression. He sighs and gives an overbearing smile to Bee, who is smiling shyly amongst his mages family, and now his.

The rest of the night is spent with joy for the human couple. The elven tribe and its two human members are happily talking, feasting, drinking and storytelling. Speculations of the unborn cub being the main talk going about, along with it's parents' dreams and future together.

Happily, but drained, I lean back against the tree trunk behind me. Following my movement, Kimo lays his head on my shoulder, his hair spilling down his back and my chest.

I close my eyes and listens to the tribe. All is well and everyone is happy. Slowly, but surely the energy of the celebration has quieted and the tribe members take their leave to their den.

Opening my eyes, I give a wry smile, as I see Bee with yet another shy, and this time, slightly hesitant smile. He seems surprised and a little uncomfortable of the idea of sleeping with Cutter and Leetah, but eventually he follows them to their den.

Shuna stops up, though, and come to Kimo and I. She ruffles Kimo's hair and he lifts his head from my shoulder and gives her a hug. Shuna embraces him back tightly before she touches her lips to his forehead. It is an intimate kind of display, but it is no wonder, really. Kimo is her best friend after all.

Afterwards she turns to embrace me and then she leaves to go sleep with her parents and mage.

A nudge in my rips draws my attention to my soulbrother.

'' Let's go sleep too, brother,'' He yawns, ''I'm tired.''

'' Best get up then. ''

I take his hand and lead him to our tree, our den. We easily climb up and venture inside the den. Inside we quietly remove our cloths and crawl underneath the pelt.

As we lay there, I let a hand tangle in his hair, running my fingers through the black stresses and letting them fall from my grasp. I caress his cheek tenderly and he my hand.

Kimo then pulls me closer and cuddles against my body and puts his head under my chin. In response, I pull him closer and run my fingers along his neck, before I settle with my arms around him and bury my nose in his black hair.

:: Do stay till I wake this time brother ::

It seems a mumble is all I get, but then a soft and nearly asleep thought is send to me.

:: I will…. Dyrr… ::

A lick to my neck is what I seem to realize before I let sleep overtake my mind. Happy to know he will be there when I wake.

...

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for the kinda bad writing, haha, but it has been so very long since I've written in English. But I hope it is good anyway and that you enjoyed it. :D<p> 


End file.
